


Not a bad day

by CaptainTardis



Series: Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Even if they aren’t named they are there, F/F, M/M, Multi, Rated T for language, birthday fic, happy birthday Saruhiko, still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: Now he was getting a clue as to why he woke up irritated and silently vowed if he ever woke up like that again he was simply staying in bed for the day.- - -Happy Birthday Saruhiko!
Relationships: Awashima Seri/Kusanagi Izumo, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Reincarnation AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538701
Kudos: 51





	Not a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t slept in like 30 hours. The 6th was my moms birthday THEN I realized that it’s our dear Saruhiko’s birthday on the 7th and I had to write something.... so you get this crap ass fic that goes nowhere but for me to make cute references to things for a reincarnation AU series I’m working on in tandem with the Alphabet Inspired series. 
> 
> And Saruhiko forgets his birthday. That is all.

Fushimi woke to no one in the apartment. At first that was fine he knew beforehand that it was going to be that way. He knew Yata had taken Anna to school early that morning since Kusanagi and Awashima had gone out the night before leaving the younger girl with them for the night. He also knew that Yata had an early shift at his bodyguard/security job with Mikoto-san as Yata’s main client had refused to allow anyone else to escort them to wherever they needed to be that afternoon. It made Fushimi glad he didn’t have to deal with his clients with the new Scepter Four being a Tech and Home Security (sometimes information dealing but that is off the books) and was more than happy to allow the others deal with the face to face meetings. So when he woke in an irritable mood reminiscent of how he used to wake in their past life he was slightly confused in the mists of the irritated fog as he got himself ready for his own work day.

He found breakfast wrapped on the counter right next to his packed lunch. While he heated the plate up and got coffee made he read the messily scrawled note left by Yata… Oh and Anna.

** _ ‘Saru! _ **

** _ Actually eat all of your Breakfast! And your lunch! I better not hear from the guys that you threw it out again or I’m punching you!! And make sure you don’t stay past 5:30 or I swear I will come and drag you out of that building! I swear it! _ **

** _ I’ll have dinner ready by 6 so you better text when your leaving got it Monkey? _ **

** _ Love you, _ **

** _ Misaki’ _ **

Bellow Yata’s messy note and a crudely drawn crow and monkey Anna wrote a little note as well in considerably neater handwriting.

** _ ‘Have a good day at work Saruhiko. See you tonight. _ **

** _ Anna’ _ **

_ Hmmm. I don’t remember Kusanagi or Awashima asking us to watch her another night. _He thought to himself as he quickly ate and drank his coffee. He shrugged it off not caring much. He didn’t mind having Anna around with them and he’d never admit it aloud but sometimes he even enjoyed having her there with him and Yata. He’d help her with her homework and Anna would help Yata make dinner and then they’d team up beating Yata in some video games or her and Yata would team up against him after dinner. It was very domestic. 

Focusing back on his breakfast he finishes it up quickly in a slightly better mood from the note though still confused as to _why_ he had been irritated upon waking up in the first place but oh well. He quickly set the plate in the sink and grabbed his jacket swinging it on before grabbing his backpack and the lunch Yata had packed for him quickly putting inside the back pack before heading out.

He texted Yata as he locked up the upper apartment and headed down to the back of the bar. 

You: You really need to work on your handwriting Misaki. Anna’s handwriting is much better than yours and she’s how old?

Misaki: Fuck U! Dam Monkey Whrs my thx huh Made u bkfst & lunch Shudda let u strv 

You: Looking at your texts gives me a headache. 

You: Thanks for the food Misaki.

You: There better not be vegetables in my lunch though. Or I WILL throw it out.

Misaki: Yur Wlcm 

Misaki: fuck u! Can u just be thnkfl 4 2 scnds??

You: I’m going before I get more of a headache trying to decipher your mess. 

Misaki: fckn monkey

Misaki: Luv you

You: I love you too Misaki.

Misaki: dnt 4get 5:30!

He slipped out the back of the bar quickly giving a brief wave to what staff was already there as he passed them. He was grateful that Kusanagi-san had remodeled the upstairs apartment this time around when he inherited it from his uncle as Fushimi sometimes often forgot that him and Yata even lived above Bar Homra. With how well it was laid out and sound proofing done to block out the bar bellow. Fushimi let out an amused huff thinking how Yata had begged him to move in with him above the bar when Mikoto moved out to live with Munakata and Totsuka into their own apartment for the three of them. He remembered how the red head had looked close to tears when Fushimi had taken a few minutes to respond. Of course he said yes especially since Munakata was moving out Fushimi felt slightly out of place at the Munakata household even with him knowing he could stay there if he wanted. But part of him still held onto teasing the other so he deliberately withheld his answer… that was until he saw how Yata’s eyes got misty with tears and he quickly said ‘okay sure.’ To get the other to NOT cry. Only for Yata to still cry. Only it was in happiness the red head assured him.

Fushimi shook his head quickly to rid himself of the thoughts as he quickly found his bike in the car park behind the bar. He double check that his back was secure as he settled himself onto the seat and pulled his helmet on before starting the bike up with a loud roar. Kusanagi would be mad at him but he still quickly spun the tires before shooting out of the car park and out onto the road. Heh he remembered how worried the Munakata’s were when he got the sleek dark blue bike and how his former King had looked at him with mild disapproval. But Kusanagi and Awashima nearly lost their heads when they saw him on it. Yata on the other hand thought it was cool so he counted it as a win overall. 

He pulled up to the Scepter Four’s little building and quickly found his usual spot in the car park behind it parking the bike. He stretched as he got off the bike and gave a low hum trying to figure out why he was thinking so much and _why_ he was irritated when he woke up. Again he shrugged it off and headed into work to see what mess he needed to fix today.

It was a large mess. A very large mess. A couple a messes piled together to make a large mess. That apparently only Fushimi could correct. 

Someone. Not naming names. *cough* Doumyouji. *cough* Had spilt their coffee all into their computer and Enomoto had been out at the time or he would have tried to fix but since neither Fushimi or Enomoto has been their this **someone ***glaring* tried to fix it themselves… That went as well as the time Doumyouji had tried to hug Fushimi in the past life except there wasn’t any knives involved but there was heat. A lot of it. And Fushimi spent a good while cleaning the whole thing, getting it to run properly again, and making sure none of the files were lost in the process.

Then the damn phone line went down in the middle of a few of the team being on the phone with clients. That was a fun time getting it sorted and he was once again glad he didn’t deal with the clients even over the phones. 

Then the copier practically exploded. And there was toner everywhere. Fushimi tasked Doumyouji with cleaning it up after he fixed the issue as payback for the coffee incident earlier in the day. 

Then as if the universe hadn’t decided it was done totaling fucking up Fushimi’s mood Munakata and Awashima dragged him into a meeting. Stating he had to attend as he was a founding partner and they needed his input. They did not, in the end, need his input at all as he didn’t speak a word the entire meeting. He spent the whole meeting wishing he had more of his knives and idly wondering why he was convinced he didn’t need that many anymore. Sure he still had a few on him but not near enough for what he wanted to do while in that meeting. 

Now he was getting a clue as to why he woke up irritated and silently vowed if he ever woke up like that again he was simply staying in bed for the day. 

As Misaki had demanded he was leaving the building at 5:30 and had even texted as he got on his bike. He was the last to leave the building like normal so the car park was mostly empty except for the Security guard’s car in the back. He was back at the bar in record time just hopping to have some time with Yata and possibly Anna to end the day off on a better note than it had been. Except he get to the back door and finds the whole place dark. He frowns deeply and mutters under his breath a quiet ‘what the fuck?’ as he creeps into the back of the bar. There is a faint glow towards the main part of the bar but it flickers slightly and that puts him on edge. 

“Misaki? Anna?” He calls out lowly a knife sliding into his hand as he crept closer to the front. He didn’t get a verbal answer instead the whole bar get lit up at once and he covering his eyes quickly as many voices yell out “SURPRISE!” 

Fushimi blinks quickly to clear his eyes before he looks around the room with a glare and clicks his tongue sliding his knife back into its holster. He quickly finds Yata grinning beside a large cane with candles already lit atop of it. “It’s not even my birthday you idiot.” 

Yata’s grin falters for just a second and everyone else seems to shift uneasily except for Munakata, Mikoto and Totsuka who seem to just find the whole thing amusing for some reason. “Uhhh Saru… it definitely is your birthday.” Yata says to him coming towards him the grin back on his face that makes Fushimi’s heart warm but he doesn’t let that distract him.

“It’s not… See I’ll show you.” He says and pulls out his PDA to pull up the calendar. He doesn’t miss the look that Yata is giving him that seems to be a mix of affection, smug and endearing. “See… Oh.” He says and stops himself seeing that it was in fact November the 7th. 

“Really Saru? You forgot your own birthday?” 

“Shut up Misaki. It just slipped my mind.” 

Yata laughs before leaning up to kiss him. Fushimi kisses back and he supposes that the day wasn’t all bad now that he’s back near Yata. He smiled into the kiss even as he hears everyone else in the give out a loud cheer of “Happy Birthday Saruhiko!”

Not a bad day at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually am nowhere happy with at all but that’s what happens when I don’t sleep! Also it’s been a while since I ate so I should probably do that too. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Saruhiko!
> 
> I gave myself a headache writing Yata’s texts so here they are deciphered
> 
> Fuck You! Damn Monkey where’s my thanks huh? Made you breakfast & lunch! Should’ve let you starve 
> 
> You’re Welcome
> 
> fuck you! Can you just be thankful for two seconds ??
> 
> fucking monkey
> 
> Love you
> 
> don’t forget 5:30!
> 
> \- - -  
Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my stories this basically unedited and all written on my phone so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me!


End file.
